


Say Yes

by baalsdungeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Oh god, eight-days-of-juhaku-challenge, too fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon
Summary: Just at the beginning of his shift, Hakuryuu seems to have to deal with a problematic customer...Coffeeshop Au Fluff
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> corona killed my vacation plans so ill write a small fic each day

Just about ten minutes before his shift started, Hakuryuu arrived at the back entrance of the small cafe he was currently working part-time to afford his studying, lucky to have his elder sister own it instead of dealing with a commanding boss. Not to say she wasn't also a perfectionist when it came to her job since she had been working for years to get her own business going. Maybe Hakuryuu would have the same, his own restaurant somewhere, but he was very far away from reaching that goal. 

Straightening his apron, Hakuryuu checked if he had everything ready to start as his sister entered the back-room with a sour expression. Something clearly wasn't right. 

"A guest?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hakuei usually wasn't bothered by any behavior, but Hakuryuu had seen quite a few people who made him want to cry out in frustration. 

"You could call it that. He's the worst guest I've ever had, this guy insulted every coffee I gave him, please take care of him." Hakuei sighed, a pleading look on her face. This really had to be one hell of a customer. 

Hakuryuu smiled, stepping to the counter. "Alright, I'll handle it. Which table?"

"Four. The one at the window." 

Hakuryuu's eyes followed the direction, it wasn't exactly crowded, just a handful of people chatting in the back, but the person his sister mentioned was alone, seated far away from anyone else, fingers tipping on the table surface impatiently. Apart from his apparently rude attitude, he looked nothing short of stunning. Maybe this wasn't what Hakuryuu should be focusing on, but he couldn't help but stare. 

Maybe you simply become arrogant by having such looks, delicate pale skin, and long, silk black hair. But even then, Hakuryuu couldn't have anyone treat his sister in such a manner, no matter what. A guest was a guest, after all.

"Hello, my name is Hakuryuu. My sister said there's a problem with your order?" he asked, approaching the table. The other looked up in surprise, over at Hakuei who watched the scene from her position at the counter with folded arms.

Then he looked back at Hakuryuu, waving a hand. "Yeah, her coffee sucks! Can you make a good one?"

Ignoring the comment, Hakuryuu took out his note sheet. "Sure, a simple coffee?"

"What's your favorite?" the guest asked, his tone changing completely, almost like he was trying to flirt with him? Must be his imagination. 

"Black." Hakuryuu simply answered, still waiting for the order.

The other grinned, leaning on the table a bit more. "Nice taste. But I think I'll take a vanilla spiced latte with extra cream and four spoons of sugar."

"Alright. Sounds like what a seven-year-old would order for his birthday, however." 

Hakuryuu couldn't help being a bit unprofessional around this guy since he was the problem customer in the first place. A bit of payback wouldn't hurt.

"Wow, did you just insult me?~ I'd like to speak to your manager over this!" The tone in his voice wasn't angry at all, if anything, he looked amused over Hakuryuu's behavior. 

"Sure, no problem." Hakuryuu turned around, waited about 3 seconds, then faced the black-haired man again. "Hello, I'm the manager, Hakuryuu Ren. How can I help you?"

The other looked baffled for a few moments, not expecting this reaction. Soon he caught himself, smiling again. "Your employee doesn't seem to behave as he should."

"Then maybe you are a good match since you also insulted my sister today." Hakuryuu's voice was serious this time.

"Tsk, that's what this is about? Listen, I didn't do anything-"

"I'll get your order. Excuse me." As he turned around, the other got up, trying to block his way. "Hey, what are you-"

"My name is Judar," he said, as Hakuryuu tried to get to the counter. "I'd like to go out with you when your shift ends."

Well, _that_ was a surprise! Why would someone like him date Hakuryuu, and why all of a sudden? They only talked for a few minutes...

"Yeah, I might. But I have a condition," he answered, flashing a smile at Judar. He stepped closer to him, touching the others' cheeks slightly. "Apologize to my sister."

Judar felt frozen in his tracks, the cute barista he had been crushing on for weeks, he said yes! He never had seen that sincere, perfect smile on Hakuryuu's face, no matter how often he had passed the cafe, always halting for a few moments to take a small glance, but never ordering anything, or entering. 

For him, it was like some forbidden place he couldn't go to, and maybe the young man with the mismatching blue eyes wouldn't like him, or he already had someone. Judar simply didn't dare to ask him out. But now, all of a sudden-

Judar frowned at the command of having to apologize. He didn't do anything wrong, that fucking hag! 

"No," he simply said, watching Hakuryuu step back again as he heard this. 

"That's a pity, really." 

"Fuck, hey look! I suck at romantic stuff, but if you go out with me-"  
Judar frowned as he saw the look on Hakuryuu's face, who looked almost disappointed. Why was it so important if he apologized or not! "...Fine!" 

Hakuei watched him run out of her shop, then looked at her brother. Hakuryuu seemed more than confused over what just happened, staring at the door. 

"Why didn't you say yes?" she asked finally.

"I would have but- why would you want me to go out with him? You hate him." Hakuryuu didn't understand his sister, why was she suddenly concerned over this?

"Oh god, Hakuryuu! I don't hate him, we made this up so you would notice Judar! He asked about you so many times, and I thought if I told you-"

"Wait! Did he ask about me? When?" So Judar really had a crush on him, but why didn't he say so earlier? 

Hakuei sighed, leaning against the counter. "One day he came in and asked if you were single, and what things you like and such. I said that's personal information, of course, and Judar left but I saw him outside a few times when you were here so I promised to introduce you to him today. Guess that didn't work so well..."

"Why didn't you just tell me?! I made a fool out of myself because I thought he was one of those guys who asked if you came with the coffee or insulted you personally!" Maybe if he hurried up, he could still catch Judar. But which direction?

"...I'm sorry."

\----3 days later----

"Judar! Come on!!" 

"No way in hell, you damn hag!" 

Kougyoku strengthened the grip on his arm, practically dragging Judar along the street, as quite a few passengers stared at them. "Get a hold on yourself here! Neither I nor Kouha will listen to your complaining one more day! You have the biggest crush on that guy, and he likes you too, right? Then fucking apologize."

Hearing her use such language was very, very rare. Judar was almost afraid of her, she was serious! 

"Fine, I'll do it! If only he wasn't that freaking cute-"

Kougyoku rolled her eyes. As they reached the cafe, Judar growled. "Here we are. Go home now."

"No way! Not until I see you on your knees and beg for a date- wait! That's Hakuei's cafe!" Was this really the right place, the one Judar was talking about for four weeks?

"Huh, you know her?" 

Kougyoku couldn't believe it! "That's my cousin...hey! That means you insulted her all this time!"

"Not my fault she ruined my date with-"

"Hakuryuu!! Oh my god, all this time you liked Hakuryuu! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"The fuck do I know you're related?! How come you never told me about him?" Judar was strangely offended that Kougyoku didn't think about introducing him to her cousin way before all of this happened since he knew her for years! 

All Judar wanted was a date with Hakuryuu, what was so hard to understand? He could already see him through the glass-door, occupied with cutting pastries, a concentrated look on his face. Judar stared at his fingers, who had slightly touched him just a few days earlier...

Suddenly the door opened, as Kougyoku entered the shop. "Hakuei," she exclaimed, loud enough to gather everyone's attention. "Judar here has something to tell you."

Hakuryuu looked up from his work, not only to hear Judar's name but also to see her cousin standing there beside him. Did this guy ask all of his relatives over information about him? Or maybe it was different?

Kougyoku waited as the others stared at each other, not saying a word. It was a really awkward situation, especially for Judar. He hated this!

All eyes were on him, and he bit his lip slightly. If only he had had the guts to ask Hakuryuu out in the first place, all of this wouldn't have happened! Fuck, then here it goes!

"...I'm sorry for my behavior...", he blurted out, almost as if the words hurt him like a knife piercing through the stomach. 

Hakuei smiled, this was kinda cute, even if it was a bit embarrassing to watch. 

Hakuryuu snickered slightly. "This was the worst apology I've heard in my entire life. Are you still doing this to get dinner with me? I guess I can't say no anymore, especially since I'm interested to find out how you know my cousin."

Judar grinned, focusing his attention on Hakuryuu alone. "Guess you'd have to ask me that while you pay me dinner." 

"Oh, I pay? Pretty bold of someone who wears designer clothes and has the most expensive phone on the market. I'm just a regular student who works in a small cafe, and you want me to pay?"

"Looks like your attention is focused on my money alone. I'm almost hurt." Judar flashed another smile, now confident he and Hakuryuu would get along more than fine. "Don't worry. I'm a medical student, ill be wealthy soon. I'll save you from working here."

"I'm glad if my life depended on you I'll have a surgeon who drinks thirty-three grams of sugar in his morning frappuccino."

"Almost sounds like you're making fun of me"

"I'd never make fun of someone who makes asking someone out into a family reunion."

"You're lucky you're so hot"

"You're lucky I have a thing for idiots. Pick me up here at nine."

"Alright!" Judar turned to leave as both Kougyoku and Hakuei looked at each other in confusion. Hakuryuu wasn't one to openly flirt with people, not in front of his family anyways. 

"And Judar?" the other finally said, right before they could step outside the cafe. "Don't bring my family this time."


End file.
